ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster
category:Jobs , Combat Skill Ratings Artifact Equipment, Beastmaster Guides]] Job Overview Available after completing the quest Save my Son, these experts in monster research have trained tirelessly to communicate with, and even control the animals of Vana'diel. Based on their knowledge of beasts, Beastmasters can charm the beasts of Vana'diel to fight alongside them, call beasts to their side, and intimidate enemy beasts of Vana'diel. Beastmasters are generally considered the best solo class in the game. Beastmasters often can be found soloing monsters or teaming up with other Beastmasters in all Beastmaster parties. Beastmasters are less frequently found in conventional parties. In a convential party, a Beastmaster will most frequently fill the roles of damage dealer and puller. A Beastmaster will perform best when partying in an area with charmable pets of a suitable level. Strengths * Sick of looking for a group for hours? As a BST, you can gain experience points when it suits you and at your own pace. Areas with large numbers of charmable mobs (even aggressive ones) are easily navigable by an experienced BST. This job can be soloed all the way to level 75. *There is not a whole lot of expensive gear to buy -- and when it is necessary, most of a BST's equipment will last them for quite a while. * BSTs also excel at link control. When a pet is attacking a target, and that target links with another mob, the hate built up by your pet is shed the moment you 'Leave' the pet. For example, if a BST pet obtains hate from a linked mob, BST (at a safe distance), seeing his pet fighting two mobs, can use the 'Leave' command and charm or call a new pet to fight his original mob. The linked mob will no longer be linked. Weaknesses *BSTs cannot charm beastmen or certain mob families. Attempting to charm these creatures will result in a very short 'Bind' effect on the creature, which can allow the BST to gain some distance, if being pursued. *BST has a steep learning curve. Learning the intricacies of hate control and using macros are an absolute must. Most beginning BSTs (and many mid- and high-level BSTs) complain of frequent (i.e. double digit deaths per level) deaths while XPing. *Common misconceptions exist about BST, including that they are useless in parties or rob XP points for everyone in the party. *BSTs sometimes suffer from bad PR concerning the ability to 'train' a group of mobs towards another player, in order to kill them (this practice is commonly called MPK). Also, because BSTs tend to solo, and sometimes solo very dangerous mobs (or even suicidal mobs, like Bombs) they sometimes end up dragging dangerous monsters nearby unsuspecting (or oblivious) parties. *BSTs sometimes encounter other parties who encroach on a BST's camp and tell the BST to leave, asserting that their party's right to a camp trumps that of the soloing BST. This friction between parties and BST soloists varies from server to server. So be sure you're capable and willing to deal with 'BST Haters' on your server. Abilities | valign="top" width="33%"| Job Traits | valign="top" width="33%"| Pet Commands |} | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:1em;" | Information Pet's Effect on Experience A Beastmaster takes a 30% penalty to his own experience points if he has a pet when a monster dies. The 30% penalty is only applied to the Beastmaster and not to the rest of the party. If the Beastmaster uses a pet of a higher level than the highest level party member, the pet's level is used as the highest level party member for purposes of calculating experience points. A Beastmaster's pet has no other effects on experience points. |} Artifact Equipment | valign="top" width="50%" | Relic Set |} Beastmaster Guides *Beastmaster Jugs *Beastmaster Charm Guide *Beast Strength Chart *Beastmaster Skill Caps *Beastmaster Macro Guide *Beastmaster Equipment Guide *Beastmaster Solo Levelling Guide *Beastmaster Standard Party Levelling Guide *Beastmaster Cooking Guide *Beastmaster Vs. Maat Guide *Beastmaster: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection